narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Jigen
Leader Was that actually stated that he is one?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:58, April 29, 2018 (UTC) :No. --Sarutobii2 (talk) 03:54, April 30, 2018 (UTC) ::Good, because not only has that never been clearly stated, I think it would be strange for the leader to be number 4. For all we know, he is just second in command, the acting leader when the true leader is absent or something.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 09:13, April 30, 2018 (UTC) black rods Aren't they the same old Rinnegan ones? And yes, I know we haven't seen any Rinnegan from Jigen, but even the Gedo Mazo could spawn black rods without it--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 08:47, July 22, 2019 (UTC) :I'm not sure about it. This seems to be a logical assumption but they work somewhat differently from the Rinnegan rods. I mean, Naruto said that the rods were absorbing his chakra, while we know that Rinnegan rods didn't have the absorption quality, only inserting user's chakra to hinder the movements. Plus, Naruto was surprised to see how Jigen's roads work, which is weird for a person who's already seen Nagato's and Momoshiki's receivers in action. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 09:24, July 22, 2019 (UTC) Jigen's abilities I don't think his ability to shrink and return objects to normal size is what he used to replace the furniture destroyed by Delta at all. Not only would this imply that jigen has a microscopic drink, lit candle, table, and food there? but we see the destroyed table to the side as well Kingomanoki (talk) 17:13, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :Dude, you should read the most recent chapters before making such remarks. :P. S. Maybe I'm not necessarily right, but the current ability of Jigen is more plausable for an explanation than some unknown technique. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 18:50, August 20, 2019 (UTC) :: I...did look at the recent chapter. Otherwise I wouldn't be making such a remark. The new chapter showcases his ability to shrink and grow things to their original size. I'm simply questioning why would this technique be the same thing he used to create another table? unless you you're saying he had food, drinks, candles, and a spare table already there to return them to their normal size? But then again, it's not like i'm absolutely right either, I just can't see how. Kingomanoki (talk) 20:34, August 20, 2019 (UTC) I agree with them not being the same ability. It would be silly to think he had a backup table, food, and candle shrunk down somewhere but to enlarge them when Delta got mad. Not to mention the destroyed table and items were still on the floor when he made new ones appear. Princeharris1993 11:38, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Size Alteration vs Object Recreation / Wrong Reference Jigen appears to clearly be using two different techniques. Jigen didn't simply enlarge a spare table he had, he literally spawned a brand new copy of the table, candle, food, etc. Also, I don't know who is doing the references, but Boruto chapter 23, page 6 clearly shows Koji Kashin about to use the True Fire of Samadhi on Konohamaru and company, NOT Jigen using his Object Recreation technique or anything alluding to it. I mean, would Jigen really keep a microscopic table, food and candles around just to enlarge them should Delta get mad and destroy them? Sasuke said Jiren has several secrets, and he didn't get a chance to state what the other one was. "Outside of combat he also uses the technique for more mundane purposes, such as replacing home furnishings destroyed by Delta.6" - There is nothing in the manga that I can read that states they are the same technique or even hints at it. Would be nice if someone corrected the information on the page rather than assume they are the same technique. At least a reason for such conclusion would be nice. -- Princeharris1993 01:17, August 28, 2019 (UTC) : I agree, I wonder why no one has touched it yet or questioned it other than us. Kingomanoki (talk) 18:28, August 28, 2019 (UTC) Ok now they've completely removed it.. Kingomanoki (talk) 02:33, September 8, 2019 (UTC)